This invention relates to carbon black manufacture. In one of its aspects this invention relates to the recovery of carbon black. In another of its aspects this invention relates to the use of bag filters in the recovery of carbon black. In a more specific aspect this invention relates to the agglomeration of carbon black particles before entry into a bag filter apparatus.
In the recovery of quenched smoke in the production of carbon black, it has long been a standard operation to pass the smoke through bag filtering units so that the carrying gas is passed through the bags while the carbon particles collect on the surface of the bags. It is common to operate these bag filters in groups in what is termed a bag house so that flow can be maintained through a portion of the bags while another portion of the bags is being treated by backflow and/or shaking to remove the collected carbon black from the surface of the bags for collection on the floor of the bag house and conveyance therefrom to further processing.
Improvements in the efficiency of the operation of the collection are always of interest. In the present invention the installation of a cyclone unit to act as an agglomerator as the total flow of quench smoke is passed into the bag house provides an increase in the efficiency of operation.
It is therefore an object of this invention to improve the efficiency of operation of a bag house collection system for carbon black smoke. It is another object of this invention to provide an apparatus that improves the efficiency of collecting carbon black smoke.
Other aspects, objects and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon a study of the specification in conjunction with the drawing and the appended claims.